P. Bowen
Phoebe Bowen was born June 1, 1895 and died May 1, 1970, making her 74 when she died. She did not marry nor have any children according to the Warren Family Tree. She is one of the the Charmed Ones' great-aunts, and the past life of Prudence Halliwell. She was the daughter of Gregory Bowen and Lola Mack. Gregory was the son of a Warren witch but was reported to have no powers. During the "roaring twenties", Phoebe lived with her two cousins P. Russell, P. Baxter (the past lives of Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, respectively) and Baxter's husband Gordon Johnson (the past life of Piper's future beau, Dan Gordon) in the family Manor which Baxter had turned into a speakeasy during the times of prohibition. Forename In the family tree P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell's first names were not stated except for the "P"s (which was the start of the P tradition somehow). However, when the sisters traveled back in time, they met their mother Patty and she revealed the reason why she named Phoebe so (or will name). As of that time, Phoebe had not been born and so it was a surprise to her mother to hear the girl's name and replied, "Ah yes, I must've named you after my favorite aunt" even though Patty had no proper "aunts" as Penny was an only child. However, P. Bowen was Patty's great-aunt and would have been alive long enough to see and hence visit Patty unlike P. Russell. Of course, so did P. Baxter, but she was Patty's grandmother and so the only one Patty would call "aunt" would be P. Bowen, short for great-aunt. Thus, her favorite "aunt" must have been P. Bowen. Powers & Abilities The only powers we saw Phoebe Bowen use was Cryokinesis. She utilized this by putting her hand to her mouth and exhaling sharply (just as Freckles blew to activate her Aerokinesis) throwing a stream of ice cold air towards the target which could flash freeze whatever it hit. ("We All Scream for Ice Cream") It may also be that she had the power to levitate, or at least had some telekinesis or psychokinetic ability. She knocked P. Russell down with a flying kick. To get to P. Russell, she made a leap that was somewhat beyond the height and range which a normal human could achieve, as if it was magically amped. This would make sense since telekinesis is one of the three Warren-witch powers. Of course it could just have been a bad camera angle and Telekinesis could have just developed from Cryokinesis, both focusing on controlling the movement of certain things just one being more specialized. It could also be that the power was taken away as a repercussion of the pair endangering Pearl's future lives or indeed that Prue would have developed cryokinesis if she had lived longer. Professional Life During the Prohibition, Phoebe Bowen worked at the speakeasy as a photographer, something which would carry on eventually into her future life as Prue. Phoebe Halliwell mentioned that she must've been a very good photographer as her clients were "lining up to get their portraits taken." Gallery Image:RusselCousins.jpg|Russell, Baxter and Bowen Image:BowenBaxterRussell.jpg Appearances Phoebe Bowen appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the seriesz. ;Season 2 - :Pardon My Past Bowen, P. Bowen, P. Bowen, P. Category:Upper-Level Witches